Klasztor i morze/02
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Dzień powszedni Było po prymarii i kapitule — czas poranny; najbliższa według jesiennego horarium godzina kanoniczna i związane z nią praktyki duchowe i obowiązki przypadały dopiero na jedenastą: pozostawały dwie godziny na medytacje i przechadzkę po klasztornym ogrodzie. Siostra Agnes postanowiła skorzystać z nich w pełni; należały jej się dziś te dwie godziny względnej swobody i rekreacji; musiała odetchnąć i uspokoić się. Akt pokory i publicznej skruchy, któremu poddała się dobrowolnie dziś rano po mszy św. w sali kapituły, owa pełna zaparcia się spowiedź z grzechów i wykroczeń przeciw regule uczyniona w obecności wszystkich sióstr przed matką przeoryszą zbyt silnie wstrząsnęły całym jej jestestwem — dlatego teraz łaknęła samotności i kojącego wpływu przyrody. Wyszła na otwarte ku morzu podcienie klasztornego krużganku i oparłszy się o trzon jednego z korynckich filarów, wodziła oczyma po strądzie i bujowisku. Morze pokryte było białą kurzawką. Lekka, zachodnia morka kędzierzawiąca powierzchnię wód nadawała mu wygląd wzdymającego się nieustannie runa. Potężna roztocz miała przy brzegu odcień różowoszary, nieco dalej przechodziła w zieleń szmaragdu, by wreszcie tam na krańcach, gdzie już niebo zwierało się z wodą, wysklepić się w bławą, błekitnostalową kopułę odmętu. Od tej wieczyście roztęsknionej w ruchu rozchwiei nadjeżdżały ku brzegowi na grzbietach przewałów mokre, rozczochrane olbrzymy, zesuwały się nagle, niemal w ostatniej chwili jakby zlęknione bliskością lądu z pierzastych swych grzebieni w dół, nikły gdzieś, rozpływały się i skarlałe już, wycieńczone i potulne wbiegały na plażę po gładkich, wyszlifowanych pochylniach w postaci niewinnych „zalotów” i „wybiegów”... Hen w dali, w połowie drogi między rozkalą klasztoru a przylądkiem latarni, na wydźwignionej od niedawna z morskich odchyli wysepce zebrał się sejm ptasi i rajcował nad sprawami wyraju. Pora to była późna, jedienna i zbliżał się okres przelotów. Skrzydlata gawiedź, obsiadłszy skalisty wydmuch, obradowała wrzaskliwie. Byli to przeważnie goście z północy, mieszkańcy fiordów i skandynawskiej wierzchowiny, którzy tu ściągnęli na przezimek; tylko drobna ich część odlatywała dalej w cieplejsze dziedziny. Na przyjęcie zwiastunów jesieni zleciały też na morski ostrów całe rzesze tubylców i jakby chcąc zaświadczyć, że rade gościom z tamtej strony bełtu, okrążały przybyszy z wesołym pogwarkiem. Były wśród nich kaczki morskie i dzikie łabędzie kiełpiami zwane, pobrzeżne brodźce-kuligi, czajki, nurki, kormorany, perkozy czubate, burzyki i alki; gdzieś aż od Helu przywędrowały na powitanie zamorskich włóczęgów poczciwe słonki a ścigłe, jak szkwały, mewy — rybitwy uwijały się skwapliwie przejęte rolą gościnnych gospodarzy... Spojrzenie siostry Agnieszki znużone zgiełkiem wędrownego ptactwa przesunęło się leniwo po piasku najbliższego wybrzeża, musnęło przelotnie przedpola podklasztornego masywu i pomknęło w dal wzdłuż strądu na zachód. Tam w perspektywie bez końca wyciągała się linia pobrzeża: strome klify, obsuwy, dzikie, złotym jerkiem zarosłe spychy i obrywy, kpami dzikich róż, szafranem strojne uskoki lisich jarów, jaźwców — borsuków przytułki, oślepiająco białe, charszczem po wierzchu zjeżone duny i wydmy, lotne, kapryśne, wichrom morskim na wole zdane stogi piachów, z dnia na dzień wygląd zmieniające obtule i osypiska; a niżej, pomiędzy ścianami spychów i wydm a poszarpaną we frędzle fal i piany linią morza szeroka, złocistym miałem wyścielona płaskoć; z pod piasku wyzierające to tu, to tam głowy głazów i buły żwirów z wiszarów nadbrzeżnych rodem, marglowe odpryski lub miotem fal na strąd wyrzucone przybłędy; miejscami zamiast plaży twardy, kamieniem i krzemem nastroszony ździar, pusty, bezpłodny spłacheć lądu — stolemów — wielkoludów nocne koczowisko... Olśnione bielą piasków oczy mniszki cofnęły się z linii pobrzeża i spoczęły z uczuciem ulgi na zboczach klasztornego przylądka. Ten występ skalny, wdzierający się ostro w morze wysokim na 100 m. wiszarem był na tym niskim, nigdzie nie przenoszącym 60 m. i pozbawionym skał wybrzeżu czymś wyjątkowym. Podobno przed 200 laty nikt nic o nim jeszcze nie wiedział; na miejscu, gdzie teraz wznosił się klasztor Morskich Panien, wyciągała się równo, niby pod sznur, jak gdzie indziej w tej stronie północnego strądu, urwista, pod naporem przyboju krusząca się, nie wyż sza ponad 50 m. pierzeja marglowych obrywów. Starzy rybacy ze Swarzewskiej Kępy opowiadali, że dzisiejsza rozkal klasztorna była tajemniczym dziełem jednej burzliwej, rozhukanej rykiem bałwanów nocy. Takiego sztormu podobno nie pamiętali najstarsi ludzie. Ziemia drżała w posadach od miotu przelewy a straszliwa denega wdzierała się daleko w głąb lądu. Koło północy, gdy nasilenie szkwału doszło do zenitu, cały strąd zatrząsł się nagle i wśród oślepiającego światła i huku piorunów podniosła się z głębin morza jakaś czarna, gigantyczna masa. Potem od razu wszystko ucichło i nieprzeniknione mroki okryły ląd i wody. Nazajutrz, w ponury, listopadowy świt, spostrzegli okoliczni, podle latarni rozewskiej bytujący rybacy po raz pierwszy skalisty blok nowego przylądka wyrzucony z otchłani wolą morza. W parę lat potem wystawiono na tym miejscu klasztor, w którym zamieszkały Morskie Panny. Lecz wśród ludu rybackiego przystrądzia utrzymywało się po dziś dzień mniemanie, że pustelnia nadmorskich klasztornic została właściwie tylko odbudowana na ruinach dawniejszego, zamierzchłych już czasów sięgającego klasztoru; niektórzy nawet utrzymywali, że przed pamiętną nocą listopadową można było dopatrzyć się na nadbrzeżnych spychach szczątków prastarych murów i resztek klasztornego sadu. Ile w tych gawędach było prawdy, nie wiadomo — to pewna, że dzisiejszy klasztor P. P. Anuncjatek był eremem stosunkowo młodym, że smukłe, gotyckie jego wieżyce strzelały w niebo od lat niespełna dwustu... Zatopiona w kontemplacji siostra Agnes nie zauważyła, że niskie, jesienne słońce zakreśliło tymczasem spory krąg nad wschodnią krawędzią horyzontu i było już na trawersieNa pioziomie, na wysokości. niebieskim latarni. Przeto gdy przyszło na nią ocknienie z zadumy, pożegnała morze ostatnim, miłującym spojrzeniem i zeszła po stopniach w dół na wysypaną żwirem i piaskiem ścieżkę ogrodu. Owionęła ją woń dojrzałych jabłek i grusz. Wypielęgnowane troskliwą dłonią siostry Benigny, ogrodniczki, podparte starannie na tyczkach i wsparach drzewa godowały w słońcu ważkie od chylących się ku ziemi spławów. Pod murem dziewki służebne otrząsały przeciążone już nad miarę śliwy i zgarniały do koszy i smukłych solówek rzęsny pokot. Na zakręcie ścieżki, u wejścia do alei agrestowej stała siostra Benigna. Ogrodniczka zakasawszy przydługie rękawy habitu, przechylała „kulą” gałęzie rozłożystej bergamotki i wspiąwszy się na palcach, obrywała dościgłe już, cudownie zarumienione gruszki, które w lot chwytała do rozpostartego fartucha obok stojąca Dorotka. — Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! — pozdrowiła pracującą siostrę wikaria. — Na wieki wieków! — odparła zaróżowiona od wysiłku Benigna i skierowała na towarzyszkę swe łagodne, ciemnoorzechowe oczy. — Pozwolisz siostro, że ci pomogę przy pracy — zrobiła nieśmiałą propozycję nieco zmieszana Agnieszka. — Doprawdy wstyd mi mego próżniactwa, gdy was widzę tak utrudzone przy drzewach. — Bóg zapłać za dobre chęci — podzięko wała ogrodniczka, oddając „kulę” służebnej dziewczynie. — Wyręczy nas obie doskonale Dorotka. Nie dla ciebie to, siostro, zajęcie; szkoła, chór i biblioteka i tak ci wypełniają dzień cały po brzegi. Lecz teraz, gdy mamy trochę wolnego czasu i nadarza się po temu sposobność, muszę pochwalić się swoim ogródkiem. — Z prawdziwą przyjemnością obejrzę twe dzieło, siostro. I ująwszy pod ramię przyjaciółkę, odeszła z nią na lewo pomiędzy grządki i klomby. Było tu ciszej niż w reszcie sadu; szum morza przytłumiony wysoką, czterometrową ścianą muru klasztornego, ściszony odsunięciem tej partii ogrodu w głąb lądowej calizny dochodził tu rytmem zgłuszonym, dyskretnym. Cisze porannej godziny podkreślał łagodny blask jesiennego słońca, co kładąc się na prostokąty i kwadraty grządek, znaczyło na nich złocisto — rdzawą minią ślady swej wędrówki. — Oto mój ogródek liturgiczny, siostro — przerwała milczenie Benigna. I wskazała na kąpiące się w słońcu kwiaty i zioła. — Piękna i bogata kolekcja — pochwaliła Agnes, przypatrując się jakiejś roślince o gron kach różowawych na włochatej łodydze. — Co to za kwiat? — To czarnokwit — zioło poświęcone św. Stefanowi. A ten kwiat obok o barwach miedzianych, gorzki w posmaku i aromatyczny — to wrotycz, przyjaciel skał i kamieni — środek niezawodny na kurcze nerwowe. Sąsiadujące z nim różowe i białe zawilce są, podobnie jak lilie, symbolem dziewictwa; tulipany, dzwonki i słoneczniki przypominają kształtami i barwą monstrancję, rosnąca opodal cierpiętnica — passiflora naśladuje narzędzia Męki Pańskiej. Ów skromnie kryjący się w cieniu towarzyszy kwiatuszek — to baldrian czyli koziołek lekarski poświęcony św. Jerzemu; odwar z niego wypity leczy choroby nerwowe. — Jak widzę — przerwała jej z uśmiechem wikaria — pielęgnujesz twe ziółka, siostro, nie tylko przez wzgląd na ich symbolikę liturgiczną; przy doborze kwiatów kierujesz się też celami praktycznymi. — Naturalnie, siostro, naturalnie; zastosowuję je w miarę potrzeby też jako lekarstwa dla chorych w naszym szpitaliku; pełnię przecież obok obowiązków ogrodniczki też funkcje przygodnej infirmerki przy klasztornej niemocnicy. Lecz może moje szczegółowe wywody i informacje nużą cię, siostro? — Przeciwnie; słucham z prawdziwym zajęciem. Kocham kwiaty i zioła nie mniej od ciebie, siostrzyczko. Przeszły do dalszych grządek. Postacie ich wiotkie, dziewicze, w kwef zakonny spowite pochylały się z wdziękiem nad rozsłonecznioną osadą roślin, obejmowały tkliwym, macierzyńskim spojrzeniem zarówno bujną pychę róż i georginij jak szarą, do podglebia tulącą się pokorę zielnego pospólstwa. Bo i jedne i drugie miały swe zalety i nieraz nikłe, niepokaźne ziółko posiadało większą moc i siłę leczniczą niż strojni a bezużyteczni towarzysze. Siostra Benigna z zapałem zawodowej ogrodniczki i botanika wymieniała nazwy swych roślinek, tłumaczyła ich subtelną symbolikę i wyliczała własności. Dużą swą erudycje pod tym względem zawdzięczała mniszka starej rybaczce z pobrzeża, Otylii, odwiedzającej często klasztor i pełniącej pewne posługi na zakonnym folwarku oraz znacznemu oczytaniu w dziełach z zakresu botaniki i florystyki; zwłaszcza z zamiłowaniem wielkim studiowała Benigna prace średniowiecznych uczonych i lubiła powoływać się na nomenklaturę staropolskich zielników — herbarzy. Bezwzględnym autorytetem był dla niej Albert Wielki i jego traktat o zaletach roślin. Stąd poglądy jej botaniczne miały dziwny, swoisty charakter zabarwiony na pół uczonością książkową, na pół naiwną przesądnością i symbolizmem w stylu ludowym. Z objaśnień ogrodniczki wysnuwały się całe girlandy tajemniczych gawęd i opowieści, wyrastał świat baśni i dziwów; w entuzjastycznej interpretacji siostry zakonnej przekształcały się skromne prostokąty grządek i klombów w zaczarowany ogrojec ludowej klechdy i liturgicznego mitu. Z opowieści tych dowiedziała się siostra Agnes, że jemioła oplątująca upartymi ramio nami pień odwiecznego dębu przy głównej alei „otwiera zamki”, że amarantowa macierzanka leczy ukąszenia węży, a jaskółcze ziele przyłożone do głowy obłożnie chorego przepowiada szeptem jego wyzdrowienie lub śmierć nieuniknioną. Soczewica spożyta na wieczerzę podobno wywoływała złowróżbne sny żałoby, sok rozchodnika wypiły na czczo czynił nieczułym na żar ognia i pozwalał chwytać bezkarnie rozpalone żelazo; czosnyk chronił przed urokami, korzeń babki polnej pomagał na ból głowy, pierścień uwity z listków mirtu otwierał wrzody; koper przerywał u kobiet zastoiny krwi miesięcznej, biedrzeniec przyłożony do piersi lub brzucha chronił przed myślami lubieżnymi, podczas gdy malwa zdradzała utratę dziewictwa. Szczególną rośliną była paproć, która zasadzona w wazonku rozpraszała nocne zmory i chroniła przed gradem i czarami; szatan unikał jej podobno. Liście słodkiej dziewanny zgotowane i użyte jako kataplazmy koiły bole żołądka, gorczycznik św. Barbary, ubożuchne ziele przydrożne leczył gnilec. Dziwne też własności posiadała staropolska bylica, którą przepasują się dziewoje w święto Sobótki u poety z Czarnolasu. Zerwana w cu downą noc św. Jana i zawieszona w izbie u nadpróża broni od czarów, pioruna i zło wieszczych zjaw. Część pielęgnowanych przez siostrę Benignę kwiatów i krzewów zawdzięczała swój byt klasztorny wyłącznie związanej z nimi symbolice. I tak tulący się do murów i kamiennych przepierzeń pomurnik poświęcony św. Annie symbolizował ubóstwo — wonna rezeda jako kwiat Najśw. Panny oznaczała słodycz duszy — powój i fiołek pokorę — tymian pracowitość, a przyziemny mech samotność i oderwanie się od dóbr ziemskich. Te skromne, nikłe kwiatuszki, zepchnięte gdzie indziej na szary koniec cieszyły się tutaj szczególnymi względami, bo przypominały cnoty zakonne i ewangeliczną prostotę. I pyszne, purpurowe róże prężące ku słońcu pełne pąki spoza oszklonych ścian cieplarni znalazły się tutaj nie tyle dla swej bujnej krasy, ile przez wzgląd na symbolikę barwy i cierni: oznaczały męczeństwo. Żałobny cyprys, strażnik grobów był wieczystym memento śmierci, łagodny mirt uczył współczucia, osty i bodiaki nawoływały do pokuty i ascezy. Trójlistna koniczyna była ziołem Trójcy Św., winograd Eucharystii, a wzgardzone, po kątach ogrodu kryjące się ciernie i chaszcze symbolem bogactwa gromadzonego przez chciwość i zachłanność ze szkodą dla duszy. — Rewia skończona — rzekła w pewnej chwili siostra Benigna i podniosła od grządek zamyślone spojrzenie w głąb ogrodu. — Musze wracać do Dorotki i skończyć moje pensum poranne przed obiadem. — A mnie czas do szkółki i dzieci. Żegnaj, siostro! Rozeszły się. Ogrodniczka pospieszyła z powrotem pomiędzy drzewa owocowe, wikaria skręciła w aleję główną wiodącą ku klasztorowi. Spoza żółkniejącego już listowia lip i kasztanów rysowały się jego wieże na jesiennym lazurze nieba niby strzeliste, do modlitwy wyciągnięte dłonie. Aleja zrazu biegnąca równolegle do muru i nadbrzeżnych spychów załamywała się w połowie i zbaczała w głąb lądu ku masywowi eremuKlasztoru.. Bo bezpośrednio z morzem stykał się klasztor tylko w jednem miejscu t. j. tam, gdzie jego północne skrzydło wydłużało się w stronę roztoczy i przechodziło w terasę przylądka; zrąb pustelni wraz z kościołem i wieżycą dzwonową rozsiadł się w głębi lądowej calizny. Od morza odgradzała go stroma skała występu, na której szczycie rozpościerała się terasa — od lądu okalał go wysoki, czterometrowy, zjeżony bolcami żeleźców mur poczynający się tuż u nasady przylądka i opasujący wkoło opiekuńczymi ramionami całą dziedzinę klasztorną wraz z folwarkiem w promieniu kilku kilometrów; mur ten zbudowany z bloków i ciosów czerwonego granitu biegł równolegle do morza w pewnej odległości od linii spychów na wschód i na zachód od skalistej wystawy przylądka, po czym pod ostrym kątem zbaczał z obu stron w głąb lądu, odcinając zacisze klasztorne od reszty świata szerokim rozmachem kamiennych skrzydeł. Wikaria zmierzała przyśpieszonym krokiem ku południowej partii zabudowań klasztornych, gdzie mieściła się szkółka dla sierót i szpital-niemocnica. Mianowana przez ksienię magistrą nowicjuszek i wikarią siostra Agnieszka była też prefektą szkoły i czuwała nad wychowaniem biednych, bezdomnych sierotek. Właśnie trafiła na przerwę. Z podsieni klasztornych wypadła gromadka jasnowłosych dzieciaków i rozsypała się jak bursztynowe paciorki różańca po wirydarzu pod wieżą dzwonnicy. Za nimi wysunęły się z mrocznych gardzieli korytarza błękitne habity sióstr-nauczycielek i nowicjuszek. Dzieci, spostrzegłszy z daleka zbliżającą się postać siostry Agnieszki, rzuciły się pędem ku niej wśród objawów żywej radości. — Mateczka prefekta idzie! Mateczka dyrektorka nadchodzi! — wolało kilkanaście głosów na powitanie. I przypadłszy do Agnieszki, przyciskały do jej rąk różowe usteczka i buziaki; młodsze czepiały się fałdów jej sukni lub zwieszały się całym ciężarem ciała z jej ramion; jakaś czteroletnia sierotka o oczach barwy nadmorskiego chabru korzystając z tego, że Agnes pod atakiem dziatwy pochyliła się ku ziemi i uklękła, objęła jej rączkami szyję i tuląc się do niej, szeptała w upojeniu: — Nie puszczę mojej mateczki, nie puszczę. — Udusisz mnie, Rozalko — broniła się wzruszona Agnieszka, na próżno usiłując oswobodzić się z ucisku sierocych ramion. — Nie dam nikomu mojej mateczki, nie dam nikomu — odpowiadała mała, garnąc się do jej piersi. Wtedy mniszka wzięła ją na ręce i powstawszy z klęczek, podeszła do reszty dzieci. Tu przywitały ją starsze dziewczynki, przeważnie sieroty po zaginionych rybakach i marynarzach. „Gospodyni klasowa”, konwerska Marta, w kilku słowach zdała sprawę z zachowania się pupilek i prosiła o wskazówki. Prefekta, wysłuchawszy relacji, pochwaliła pilne, skarciła opieszałe, po czym zaczęła przeglądać zeszyty i tabliczki zapełnione pierwszymi, nieudolnymi próbami liter i cyfr. W parę minut potem zabrzmiał dzwonek i nieletnia rzesza odpłynęła powrotną falą do izb szkolnych. Siostra prefekta w towarzystwie magistry Marty przestąpiła próg klasy czwartej, bo chciała przysłuchać się lekcji języka ojczystego. Godzinę poświęcono lekturze „Kwiatków św. Franciszka z Asyżu” w wybornym przekładzie L. Staffa. Proste a głębokie opowieści Chrystusowego „biedaczyny”, nacechowane ewangeliczną pokorą i miłością porywały ku sobie serca rybaczej dziatwy. Wśród ogromnej ciszy odczytywała „premiantka” klasowa, Elza Mrochówna, sierota po szyprze z Poczernina, jedno z przedziwnych przemówień Świętego do „braci zwierząt”. Z zapartym tchem wsłuchiwały się bezdomne córki morza i strądu w słowa ciche, dobre i pełne cudownej poezji, łowiły chciwym uchem wyrazy serdeczne, wprost z duszy do duszy płynące, jak macierzanka wonne. I zdało im się, że to one są siostrzyczkami rybami, do których każe Święty, że to one wyszły na brzeg z rozpękłej fali i złożyły ciekawe pyszczki na piasek płaskoci, by zachłysnąć się bodaj na chwile słowem bożym. Jako te rybki były z przypowieści, jako te ptaszki, braciszkowie młodsi... Godzina lekcyjna minęła jak piękny sen; gdy nagle odezwał się dzwonek na rekreację, zasłuchane dzieciaki nie ruszyły się z miejsca. Słodko uśmiechnięte, z oczyma pełnymi dobrych, rzewnych blasków dały mniszki hasło do opuszczenia klasy. Dziewczątka usłuchały wezwania z widocznym żalem. Nauka poranna była skończona. Pozostawała do obiadu jeszcze godzina czasu. Należało skorzystać ze sposobności i odwiedzić kochaną siostrę Marię, Augustynę, prokurzystkę i zarządczynię klasztornego folwarku. W towarzystwie siostry Bernardy poszła Agnieszka w stronę odległych o kilometr obór i mleczarni. Po kwadransie drogi stanęły u celu. Właśnie siostra pasterka przypędziła krowy z wygonu i ruch wielki wszczął się na folwarcznym dziedzińcu. Dziewki służebne przysiadły się wnet ze skopcami do poczciwych krasul i kalin i zaczęły naciskać palcami sutki nabrzmiałych mlekiem ich wymion. Biały, gęsty, słodki płyn wytryskał dużymi kroplami z napęczniałych brodawek i z charakterystycznym, cykającym szmerem ściekał w podstawione naczynia. Udój przypołudniowy był dnia tego nader obfity. Maria, Augustyna krzątała się żwawo koło kurnika i chlewów, doglądając osobiście ważnej sprawy wykarmu swych pupilów. Oparta plecyma o ramię studziennego żurawia, otoczona rozkrzyczaną gawiedzią czubatek, kogutów, pantarek — perlic i indyków rozrzucała szerokim, dobroczynnym gestem ręki ziarno i krupy. Z wzniesionego wysoko ponad ciżbiącym się drobiem rzeszota wypływały co chwila w równych, odmierzonych odstępach czasu kaskady złotych pereł i paciorków i półokrągłym ruchem paraboli spadały pomiędzy łakomych biesiadników. Z uśmiechem na dobrych, trochę za szerokich ustach obserwowała zakonnica efekt swej siejby. Lubiła znać bardzo przypatrywać się tej skwapliwej ochocie, z jaką jej „stołownicy” rzucali się na karmię i wydzierali sobie nawzajem smaczniejsze kąski. — Pomału, pomału, czubatko — upominała od czasu do czasu to tę, to ową żarłoczniejszą kurę. — Nie spiesz się tak bardzo; będzie dość z ciebie; zostaw trochę i dla innych. — A ty sobku jakiś! — gniewała się znów po chwili na imponującego koguta, który wszystko chciał zagarnąć dla siebie. — Wstydziłbyś się, nicponiu, porywać sprzed nosa kureczkom najpiękniejsze ziarna! A gdzie kurtuazja dla płci pięknej, samolubie? Równocześnie nie spuszczała z oka tego, co się działo w sąsiednich partiach folwarku. Opodal przy korytku karmiły dziewki służebne stadko wieprzaków i świń. Ucho siostry z przyjemnością wsłuchiwało się w idące stamtąd szmery i dźwięki: Maria Augustyna lubiła te pochrząkiwania, pomruki, pomlaskiwania, te chrumkające objawy zadowolenia tuczącej się rzeszy. — A nie szczędź im strawy, Kasina — ode zwała się do dorodnej, czarnowłosej dziewuchy stojacej przy jednym z koryt. — Dolej im jeszcze trochę tej „zawłoki” z grysu i pokrzywy — niech sobie pojedzą do syta poczciwe warchlaki. Jakby rozumiejąc, że o nich mowa, podniosło parę bialutkich jak śnieg świnek ciekawe, różowe ryjki od koryta i wyciągnęło je przy jaźnie w stronę troskliwej o ich dobro i błogostan pani. Lecz Maria Augustyna nie widziała już tych dowodów wdzięczności, gdyż uwagę jej zwróciło na siebie przybycie wikarii z siostrą Bernardą. Z daleka już ujrzawszy nadchodzące, wyrzuciła z przetaku ostatnią przygarść karmi i pełna uśmiechów w siwych, znużonych już wiekiem oczach pospieszyła im na spotkanie: — Co za goście! Co za mili goście! — wołała, obejmując obie ciepłym, macierzyńskim spojrzeniem. — ''Venite, appropinquate, ancillae Domini!''Bywajcie, służebnice Pana! — zapraszała gościnnie do wnętrza folwarku. — Właśnie skończyłam karmienie drobiu i zabieram się do przeprowadzenia rachunków i przydziału prowiantów dla klasztoru. Jak się ma dzisiaj matka Beata? — Nasza święta chora czuje się lepiej. Byłam dziś u niej rano przed jutrznią. Lecz wciąż jeszcze nie może wstawać; jest zbyt osłabiona. Kazała Was serdecznie pozdrowić, siostro — objaśniała Bernarda. Weszły w sień na lewem skrzydle budynku folwarcznego. — Zanim zaglądniemy do mojej „kancelarii”, może zechcecie obejrzeć sernicę? — zaproponowała siostra prokurzystka. — Owszem, rade byśmy bardzo przypatrzyć się Waszej robocie, siostro; sery z folwarku są niezrównane — odparła z uznaniem Agnieszka, wiedząc, że Maria Augustyna dumną była na wytwory swego folwarku i nader czułą na pochwały. — Musicie znać, siostro, jakieś specjalne arcana wyciskania twarogu — sekundowała jej dzielnie Bernarda. — Podobno i poza granicami klasztoru ludzie się go nachwalić nie mogą. Maria Augustyna promieniała z zadowolenia. — Nie tyle może ja, ile nasza poczciwa Otylia — odpowiedziała skromnie. Cień przesunął się po pięknej twarzy wikarii. — Otylia, wdowa po Paczuli? Ona wciąż jeszcze na waszym folwarku? — zapytała niechętnie. — Ta sama, siostro Agnieszko, ta sama. Bardzo dzielna pracownica. — Wolałabym się z nią tutaj nie spotkać. — W takim razie proszę za mną wprost do mego „biura”. Dlaczego nie lubicie jej, siostro wikario? — Sprawia na mnie wrażenie kobiety z gruntu cynicznej. Nie lubię wdawać się z nią w rozmowę. — Nie zawsze była taką — wzięła ją w obronę Maria Augustyna. — Jestem starszą od Was, siostro, i pamiętam ją z dawniejszych lat. Bieda, nieszczęście, utrata męża napełniły jej serce goryczą i stąd może trochę za szorstka w słowach. — Nie chodzi mi o szorstkość obejścia, siostro, tylko o dziwny, zwłaszcza u kobiety z ludu, sceptycyzm w rzeczach wiary. Rozmawiałam z nią parę razy, lecz zawsze dysputy nasze kończyły się rozdźwiękiem. Jestem głęboko przekonana, że dla Otylii Paczulanki nie ma na świecie nic świętego. — Być może; nie będę się sprzeczała. Trzymam ją na folwarku, bo biedna i musi zarobić na chleb codzienny, a pracuje wybornie. Lecz oto jesteśmy już na miejscu. Proszę — oto moje „biuro” i „kancelaria” folwarczna; rozgośćcie się jak u siebie. Mniszki weszły do obszernej, starannie wybielonej izby. Na środku stał stół zarzucony arkuszami rejestrów i ćwiartkami papieru zapełnionymi kolumnami liczb i cyfr. Nad tym „biurkiem” na ścianie wisiał czarny krucyfiks, a nad nim obraz św. Alojzego. Parę krzeseł i duża ława pod oknem uzupełniały urządzenie wnętrza. Na lawie siedział stary rybak, Kaszub, który spostrzegłszy wchodzące, podniósł się, składając głęboki ukłon. — Przyszliście nas odwiedzić znów, panie Antoni — powitała go siostra prokurzystka. — A z pełnym? I spojrzała z uśmiechem na pojemną, wyplataną z prętów wikliny „karznię”, z której wnętrza szedł na izbę mocny, rybi obrzask. — Ninia!Po kaszubsku: Hej!, A jakże!, No! Z pomocą Pana Jezusa z pełnom. I odkrył z dumą płachtę przykrywającą za wartość kosza. Mniszka okiem znawczyni objęła towar. — Piękny połów, panie Antoni, bardzo piękny. Z wnętrza karzni błysnęło łuskami podbrzuszy parę łososi, jesiotrów i węgorzy. — Antoni Pioch, nasz stary przyjaciel i dostawca klasztorny — przedstawiła rybaka siostrom Maria Augustyna. — Kiedy spodziewacie się ciągu śledzi, ojcze? — zagadnęła go przyjaźnie Agnieszka. Starzec uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie ubawiony trochę znać naiwnością pytania. — Śledzi, matko dobrodziejko? Nie pora jeszcze na nie, nie pora. Śledź i szprot — wiadomo — ryba zimowa; od Szwedo ciągne dopiro w czos godówBożego Narodzenia. — a do godnikaGrudnia. daleko. Pomuchle łowim w te czasy, matko wielebno, dorsze łowim i brzony, gdy gładaPogoda. na łowiszczu — a w słodkiej wodze bodzionkiBodzionki = węgorze. i jesiotry. — A piękna pogoda długo jeszcze wytrzyma? — wmieszała się do rozmowy siostra Bernarda. — Bogać tam! Wnetki przyndą sztormy i dma okrutna zmątwi wodne płanie. Pomykać musim z wątonamiRodzaj sieci. i drgubąRodzaj sieci., póki czas. Gdy zejdze nos wielko wiejbo, porwie postronki i uwięzie i poniesie na bystrz! Wtedy i kwacząRodzaj statku. nie zgonisz. Tymczasem siostra prokurzystka policzyła ryby i należytość. Stary z zadowoleniem odebrał pieniądze i schował do skórzanej sakiewki. — Ostawajcie z Ponem Jezusem, matki wielebne — pożegnał mniszki, zabierając się do wyjścia. — Za tydzień, gdy wyciągnemy więcerze i pławnice zapuszczone w jeziorze podle Mewiej Rewy, przynde tu snowu. Rybo z cichego połowu pesznaPyszna.; same snażePiękne. sztuki. — Pan Jezus niech Was prowadzi, ojcze. Do widzenia! Szczęśliwego połowu! — odpowiedziały mu siostry. Nacisnął na głowę uszatą „mucę” i zniknął w drzwiach. Z oddali nadpłynął przedpołudniowy Angelus dzwonów. Zbliżał się obiad i ''meridiana''W klasztorze: godzina kanoniczna południowa.. Należało wracać do klasztoru. Przeprowadzone przez Marię Augustynę aż do opłotków folwarcznych zakonnice pożegnały ja serdecznie, obiecując rychłą powtórną wizytę, po czym zwróciły się na lewo w kierunku „starego klasztoru”. Agnieszka znająca te partię tylko z planu przechowywanego w archiwum klasztornym, umyślnie wybrała te drogę, by poznać i to tajemnicze, mało odwiedzane przez siostry zakonne ustronie. Zakątek zwany „starym klasztorem” obejmował odległy, trójkątny wyimek gruntu na zachodnim krańcu klasztornych włości; ujęty z dwóch stron pierzejami granicznego muru, oddzielony od reszty posiadłości żywopłotem cierni i tarniny, stanowił on dla siebie zamkniętą, pełną dzikiego uroku oazę. Wedle podania tam właśnie wznosił się przed wiekami stary klasztor, którego szczątki widziała jeszcze pierwsza ksieni nowego, o parę stajań na wschód zbudowanego monasteru. Podobno z tych właśnie szczątków wystawiono później na pamiątkę małą, skrętami dzikiego wina oplecioną kapliczkę z wizerunkiem Najśw. Panny we wnętrzu. Prócz tej świątyńki powstałej z ruin dawnego eremuKlasztoru., jedynym zabytkiem z owych odległych, zamierzchłych już czasów była aleja porzeczkowa, biegnąca od kapliczki równolegle do muru i linii morza. Miejsce to w opinii starszych zakonnic było „partią zakazaną”. Jakoż nie stało się nigdy terenem wspólnych przechadzek i rekreacyj; mniszki unikały go widocznie. Mateczki i starsze siostry nie zapuszczały się nigdy same w te stronę, zaś nowicjuszkom, konwerskom i siostrom postulantkom wzbronione były samotne przechadzki po odleglejszych partiach klasztornej dziedziny. Zagadnięta raz w tej kwestii przez Agnieszkę ksieni Anastazja dała jej wymijającą odpowiedź, nie zabraniając jednak wyraźnie odwiedzania tej części ogrodu. W ogóle z czasem utrwaliło się w wikarii wraże nie, że zwłaszcza starsze, wtajemniczone w przeszłość i dzieje pierwszego klasztoru zakonnice, odnoszą się do zagadkowego ustronia jakby z uczuciem lęku i przesądnej trwogi. Pewne światło na sprawę rzuciło przypadkowe odkrycie uczynione przez nią przed paru dniami w archiwum klasztornym pozostającym pod jej zarządem i opieką. Porządkując stare rękopisy i ulotne druki, wpadła siostra Agnieszka mimo woli na trop dziwnej opowieści związanej z dziejami starego klasztoru. To, co wyczytała na pożółkłym ze starości, na pół strawionym przez mole skrawku papieru, zdawało się wyjaśniać po części zachowanie się niektórych zakonnic. I chociaż historia brzmiała trochę fantastycznie i nieprawdopodobnie, niemniej podziałała silnie na wyobraźnię wikarii i skłoniła ją do odwiedzenia „zakazanej strony”. A właśnie minąwszy folwarczny wygon i mały olchowy bugaj, zbliżały się do cierniowego żywopłotu. Agnes na chwilę zawahała się: — Iść dalej, czy zboczyć na prawo? Lecz ciekawość kobieca przemogła skrupuły i zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnęła za sobą przyjaciółkę ku alei. Nie szukały jej już długo; wkrótce żywopłot rozstąpił się kształtem naturalnej szczerby i przez ten wyłom przepuścił je do wnętrza zakątka. Znalazły się u wylotu długiej, wąskiej ścieżki biegnącej miedzy szpalerami tarnin i porzeczek; na krańcu alei, w odległej perspektywie widniała mała, bluszczem i pnączami winogradu osnuta kapliczka. Owładnięte przez dziwny nastrój, którym tchnęło miejsce, zakonnice mimo woli zatrzymały się. Oblane rdzawym, jesiennym słońcem krzewy i chaszcze drzemały senne i zadumane; śniły im się może wspomnienia dawnych lat, majaczyły w słonecznej topieli zdarzenia przeszłych dni, co tu się rozegrały fatalnie? Na ścieżkę białą, wyzłoconą słońcem padały w poprzek cienie ich ostre, głębokie i haftowały na piasku krzyżowy wzorzec zagadek. Tam w głębi, pod murem popielata plama świątyńki w oplotach dzikiego wina z rubinowym sercem lampki wieczystej, tam wyżej, ponad zrębem turkusowy strop nieba i wzdęty, bławy klosz morza. I żadnego głosu, żadnego dźwięku prócz rytmu jego chorałów — dostojnych, odwiecznych... Wtem uczuła wikaria, że Bernarda drżąca cała opiera się o jej ramię. — Siostro — szeptała — spójrz w tamtą stronę, siostro! Czy nic nie widzisz? Na tle kapliczki zarysowała się postać mężczyzny w zakonnym habicie; długa, krucza broda okalała twarz bladą, pociągłą, z parą głęboko osadzonych, płomiennych oczu; te oczy wpatrywały się uporczywie w Agnieszkę. Nieznajomy zakonnik szedł z głębi alei ku nim. Gdy przebył połowę dzielącej ich przestrzeni, wikaria otrząsając się z odrętwienia, chwyciła krzyż wiszący jej na piersi i wyciągnęła go ku niemu gestem obrony. Na twarzy mnicha pojawił się uśmiech na pół bolesny, na pół ironiczny; zawahał się, zakołysał i nagle rozwiał bez śladu. — To było widmo pokutnika — szepnęła siostra Agnieszka, słaniając się w objęciach młodych, silnych ramion Bernardy. — Co to Wam, siostro? — pytała tamta, podtrzymując drżącą i wybladłą. — Nic już, nic. Przelękłam się trochę. Już przeszło. Lecz proszę cię, siostro, bardzo gorąco proszę — nie mów nikomu o tym, cośmy tu widziały. — Nie powiem, siostro wikario. — A teraz pomódlmy się za jego duszę. — Pomódlmy się, siostro. I ukląkłszy, odmówiły „Ojczenasz” i „Zdrowaś”. Potem zamyślone odeszły aleją w stronę klasztoru. ----